disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alonzo
Alonzo is a minor character in the live-action film 101 Dalmatians and a former supporting villain in its sequel 102 Dalmatians. He was Cruella De Vil's former butler, and an unwilling participant in her scheme to create a Dalmatian puppy coat. He is portrayed by Tim McInnerny. 101 Dalmatians Alonzo is first seen when Cruella (Glenn Close) enters the House of DeVil at the start of the live-action film, busy trying to direct several phone calls coming in at once, and quite panicked as a result. However, he still stands up to greet Cruella. When Cruella takes Anita (Joely Richardson) to her office, she scolds Alonzo by reminding him to ask Anita if she wanted a drink. She then shouts at him in anger when he hesitates to take the drawing from Anita and give it to her. Once he does, Cruella tells him to stand somewhere till she needs him. He is then ordered to give the drawing back to Anita when Cruella makes an addition to the design. He is later seen at Cruella's home, when Jasper (Hugh Laurie) and Horace (Mark Williams) present the Siberian tiger fur coat to Cruella. His hands are shown to have a nervous shake as he pours them tea. 102 Dalmatians After Cruella was released from prison, reformed by Dr. Pavlov's therapy, Alonzo greeted her with a gift - a Chinese crested dog whom she named Fluffy. As soon as Cruella arrived back at her house, he was given the job of burying all her furs in an underground chamber, including her design for the Dalmatian puppy coat. Subsequently, he helped her working with the dogs at Second Chance dog shelter. When Cruella was reverted back to normal, Alonzo, desperate to please her, was sent out to steal the puppies that she needed for her coat, while she met with French furrier named Jean-Pierre Le Pelt (Gerard Depardieu). When he showed up with the captured puppies, Le Pelt took an instant dislike to him, calling him a wormy little man. Alonzo also was landed with the job of looking after Fluffy, as Cruella was back to her dog-hating ways. Alonzo also helped place evidence and Dalmatian puppies to frame Kevin Shepherd (Ioan Gruffudd) - the owner of the Second Chance dog shelter - for the crime, and then to steal the puppies back from under the police's noses. Upon arriving at the train station, which was taking Cruella, Le Pelt, and the captured Dalmatians to Paris, Alonzo was tasked with eliminating Oddball, as Cruella only wanted spotted puppies for her coat. When Oddball managed to elude him, resulting in Alonzo getting his hands run over by a baggage trolley, he gave up and returned to the train, telling Cruella she'd never see Oddball again. After arriving in Paris, Alonzo's resentment of Le Pelt grew when the furrier got to ride in Cruella's car while he had to follow in the van with the puppies. He was present when Cruella trapped Kevin and Chloe Simon (Alice Evans) - Cruella's probation officer - in the basement of Le Pelt's sweatshop. Once inside, Alonzo was the first to notice the puppies escaping, although he tried to hide the fact. When Cruella noticed, she yelled at him in anger for not killing Oddball in cold blood, then stormed off to recapture the puppies, causing Le Pelt to jeer at him again. Finally fed up with Le Pelt's bad attitude, Alonzo engaged Le Pelt in hand-to-hand/unarmed combat, resulting in Le Pelt becoming trapped in the hole through which the puppies had escaped. Alonzo then freed Kevin and Chloe. Later on, Alonzo showed up at the Second Chance dog shelter with eight million pounds for the shelter - on the judge's orders, all of Cruella's money had gone to the dogs' homes of the borough of Westminster - of which "Second Chance" was the only one. While what happened to Alonzo subsequently is unconfirmed, it could be assumed that he started working at "Second Chance" as well. Category:Male Characters Category:Former Villians Category:Redeemed Category:101 Dalmatians Characters Category:Human characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Henchmen Category:Servants Category:Film character Category:Live Action characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Heroes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Characters who become good Category:Movie villains